peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 January 1986
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1986-01-15 ;Comments * Peel says Jane Bond & The Undercovermen's Politically Correct LP is one of his favourites of 1985. * Peel plays a wrong speed moment from Rote Kapelle, before correcting it quickly. * Peel plays a couple of tracks from the Take Cover! Zimbabwe Hits compilation album. Sessions * Janitors #2. Recorded: 1986-01-07. * Lash Lariat And The Long Riders #2. Recorded: 1985-12-10. Broadcast: 30 December 1985 Tracklisting *'File 1 begins at the beginning of the show' *Age Of Chance: Bible Of The Beats (7") Riot Bible *Jane Bond & The Undercovermen: Kiss My Gun (LP - Politically Correct) Normal *Janitors: Going To Be (session) @''' *Frankie Paul: Dismal (7") Sunset (audio goes silent between 11:10 and 12:11 on File 1) '''@ *Tackhead: Mind At The End Of The Tether (12") On-U Sound @''' *Lash Lariat And The Long Riders: Devil's Dancer (session) *''tape edit of someone home recording with a harmonica between 22:03 and 23.36'' *Half Man Half Biscuit: God Gave Us Life (LP - Back In The D.H.S.S.) Probe Plus (tape edit of someone home recording with a harmonica between 24:44-25:31 & 25:54-28:18 during the song) *VKTMS: Hard-Case (7" - Midget E.P.) Emergency Room (tape edit of someone home recording with a harmonica between 30:10-31:21 during the song) *Jairos Jiri Sunrise Kwela Band: Take Cover (v/a LP - Take Cover! (Zimbabwe Hits)) Discafrique *Public Image Ltd.: Rise (12") Virgin *Janitors: Really Shrinking (session) :(Radio One trailer) *Hya Nya: Some Girls Wicked And Wild (7") Hya Nya *Angst: Lite Life (LP - Lite Life) SST *D & V: The Present Situation (LP - D & V (Inspiration Gave Them The Motivation To Move On Out Of Their Isolation)) Crass *D & V: A Light Hearted Account (LP - D & V (Inspiration Gave Them The Motivation To Move On Out Of Their Isolation)) Crass *Lash Lariat And The Long Riders: Eloise (session) *Wolfgang Press: Deserve (LP - The Legendary Wolfgang Press And Other Tall Stories) 4AD *'''File 1 ends and File 2 begins *John Cooper Clarke: Post War Glamour Girl (LP - Disguise In Love) CBS *Red Letter Day: Wherever You May Run (7" - Wherever You May Run / Suzie's Bombed Out Tonite) Last Generation *Howling Wolf: Come Back Home (v/a 9xLP - Sun Records - The Blues Years 1950-1956) Sun *Brilliant Corners: Rambling Rose (12" - Growing Up Absurd) SS20 *Dr. Jeckyll & Mr. Hyde: He's The Band (LP - The Champagne Of Rap) Profile *Janitors: Track Eating Baby (session) *Admiral Tibet: Leave People Business (7") Techniques *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Drunk (12" - Last Orders (The John Peel Session)) Zickzack *Gary Clail: Half A Gram A Shout! (12" - Half Cut For Confidence) On-U Sound (silence on track between 30:53 and 31:04 on File 2) *Lash Lariat And The Long Riders: Think About Me (session) *Rote Kapelle: "Fergus! The Sheep!" (7" - The Big Smell Dinosaur E.P.) Big Smell Dinosaur *Girlie & Jomo: African Meeting (v/a LP - Loch Ness Monster) Trojan *Anna Domino: Take That (7") Operation Afterglow *Janitors: Let's Go Home (session) *Lewis Bronzeville Five: Oh! Mabel! Oh! (v/a LP - The Human Orchestra (Rhythm Quartets In The Thirties)) Clanka Lanka *Lash Lariat And The Long Riders: Change (session) *Safirio Madzikatire And The Sea Cottage Sisters: Dickson (v/a LP - Take Cover! (Zimbabwe Hits)) Discafrique *Tracks marked @''' also available on '''File 3 File ; Name * 1) John Peel Wed 15th January 1986 * 2) John Peel 15th January 1986 (2nd Part) * 3) 1986-02-2x Peel February 1986.mp3 ; Length * 1) 1:02:31 (until 1:02:10 and then there's no sound after that) * 2) 1:04:17 (until 0:59:17) * 3) 1:12:20 (to 0:11:17) ; Other * 1) Many thanks to gdgbd * 2) Many thanks to gdgbd * 3) Many thanks to Weatherman22 File created from SB478, SB502, SB506, SB507 of Weatherman22's Tapes ; Available * 1) YouTube * 2) YouTube * 3) Mediafire Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1986 Category:Wrong Speed Moment